Limitless Love
by IdiotsApprentice
Summary: How many pairings can one fit into a story? Rated for innuendo, bad language and shounenai at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

_I spent nearly three weeks collecting every single pairing I saw in preparation for this fanfic (I have about 101 or so now), and two nights ago whilst I was lying in bed I decided I should start working on it. I finally wrote down three pages worth of dialogue but then realised that I wouldn't be able to finish this in one go- it was intended to be an oneshot- so now it'll have to be done in chapters. Also, there is no distinct timeline to this story and I wasn't quite sure how to write it out, so bear with me please._

_I do not own Full Metal Alchemist._

Mustang idly twirled in his chair slowly, his eyes closed trying to make up for the lack of sleep he had gotten in the past week. He finally opened his eyes as he heard someone clear their throat from the doorway.

"Your coffee, Sir." Roy shifted his chair closer to the desk and cleared space for the four mugs. "Thank you, Hawkeye." He thanked lethargically as the mugs were placed in front of him. He immediately picked one up and began to consume its contents. "Any particular reason you're so tired lately, Sir? I can only account for two nights ago." She said with a small smirk.

"Ah, no reason in particular." He replied after getting through the entire first mug full. "Work to finish off and such at night. Procrastination has its price."

Hawkeye only nodded and started retreating towards the door. "Oh, Hawkeye?" Mustang called before she managed to exit the room. She turned in response. "Nice ass." He smirked. She merely continued towards the door and before exiting countered "If you behave, you may see more of it later."

"Then I'll see you both later." With that, Riza left the room.

Within five minutes or so, Mustang drank two of the remaining three mugs of coffee and made a start on the little paperwork he had. There was an abrupt rapping on the door to which he gave permission for the person to enter. As the door swung inwards, Riza once again stood in the doorway. "Sir, Edward is here to see you." She reported.

"Send him in." Mustang commanded and picked up the last mug of coffee. "And can you get me more coffee please?" He requested, smiling amiably. Riza sighed and collected the mugs on his desk. "I'll get them as soon as I've finished the paper I'd started, Sir. How much?"

"As much as you can carry." Riza nodded and walked out of the door just before Edward entered.

"Hello, Colonel." Ed sighed lethargically as he threw himself haphazardly onto one of the sofas. Mustang took another swig of his coffee then developed a wry smirk. "You seemed to have more energy last night, Fullmetal." He chaffed.

"Bastard."

"That's not what you were calling me last night; 'My God', was it?" Mustang retorted, causing Ed to blush. Ed was about to make a comeback but was distracted as Al came into the room with a kitten. "Hello, Brother!" Al greeted excitedly.

"Al! What have I told you about cats? You can't go picking up random strays!" Ed chastised.

"But brother, he-"

"No, Al!"

The argument continued for another minute until Mustang jumped up from where he had been sitting, drinking his coffee and watching the argument. He quickly dashed out of the room; muttering something about 'coffee being a diuretic' and such. Ed and Al only continued their argument until Ed made a temporary solution. "Fine, you can keep the cat, for today only though!" Hadn't Al been a suit of armour at the time, he would have been beaming. "Thank you so much, Brother! I'll make up for it; you'll see."

"Is that a promise?"

"Promise!" Ed grinned at thoughts of how Al would make it up to him but was brought back to reality by the meowing of the kitten. "Anyway, I have to wait for Mustang to return, no point in you wasting your time in here too."

"Okay, Brother. I'll see you later." Al waved to his brother with his free hand and skipped through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot to mention a few things last chapter: First of all, I apologise if everyone is out of character but to be honest, none of them are likely to go around and have every person they know which already makes them majorly out of character. I'm also trying to make sure that each character is trying to keep their love lives a secret from each other which makes it even harder. I'm sorry for that too. Some relationships will be harder to distinguish from others, just depending on how your mind works (for example: I have a very dirty mind; especially for someone of my age). Also, I've just discovered the ruler tool! Yay!_

_I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

_

Al rounded the corner, gently stroking the kitten (In rather awkward places for the kitten; might I add) and making cooing noised close to its ear. He was son engrossed with his kitten, he didn't notice he was about to walk straight into Mustang who had just come out of the Men's room. As they collided, Roy fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. "Ah! Sorry, Colonel! Are you okay?!" Al apologised as Mustang picked himself up off of the floor. "As if I wasn't already sore enough…" The latter muttered to himself. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I have to… 'tend' to the kitten."

"Okay. Oh and Alphonse, may I make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"Get those spikes smoothed. They're quite sharp, you know?"

Al sighed. "Yeah. Ed says the same thing too."

"What?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing! We'll I'd best go now." Al looked down at the kitten then back to Mustang. "'Things' to do. Goodbye."

"Bye"

Roy walked through the room where all his subordinates were hard at work surprisingly. Right before he reached the door, he made eye contact with Havoc so he made sure to send him a seductive, little, inconspicuous wink.

Ed looked up from where he lay on the couch to the figure that entered the door. As the aforesaid figure closed the door and returned to his desk, Ed propelled himself into an upright position on the sofa. "What was that about; leaving so abruptly?"

"Drinking four cups of coffee does the bladder no favours, Fullmetal."

"Oh, still tired from last night? But you were full of energy then."

"I'm surprised you aren't tired. Wasn't it past your bed time?"

Edward groaned. "I'm used to not sleeping much."

"Why's that?" Roy enquired.

"Al."

"Al? Does Al keep you awake or something?"

Ed panicked. "No! I mean… Why would he? I meant what with trying to restore our bodies and all… Don't get much time to sleep constantly travelling and… Yeah."

Mustang frowned at Edward. "I see… Well, is there anything to report?"

"No. I guess I should be off then." Ed replied and stood up from the sofa, starting towards the door. "Wait!" Roy called out suddenly. He walked out from behind his desk and stood there with his arms open. "Where's my 'Goodbye Hug'?" Ed rolled his eyes and looked at the older man with a bemused expression which was only met with puppy dog eyes. "Fine." Ed agreed and hugged the man. Roy let out a small "yay!" as he did so.

Five seconds into the hug however, Ed pulled away and looked Mustang in the eye. "You smell like… stale tobacco?" Mustang cursed under his breath at the blonde alchemist's perceptiveness. "Well, you said you had to go now and I don't want to hold you back. See you later, Ed!" He chased Ed out of the office and slammed the door as soon as he passed it.

"That was close." He thought, sitting down at his desk. "He's going to ask what that was about later but at least I have time to make up a story. Now where's my damn coffee?" He peered into the empty mug in front of him and snarled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hawkeye was in the break time room refilling mugs with coffee. As she was doing so, she noticed Ed walk through the door. "Hello, Edward." She said sincerely. 

"Oh, hi, Riza." Hawkeye frowned.

"You know, you shouldn't call me by my first name whilst we're here. Someone might suspect something."

"You're right. Sorry."

"It's alright, Edward. Have anything planned today?"

Ed thought for a few seconds. "Winry's coming to Central so Al and I are going to meet her at the train station later."

"Winry?" Riza asked with some exuberance in her voice. "You should bring her down to headquarters. I haven't seen her in ages. I bet she's grown."

"Uh, okay. I'll bring her down here later. So what are you doing in here?"

"Coffee for the Colonel. He's been drinking the stuff ever since the morning. Think he has an addiction?"

"Maybe… You should talk to him about it. He'll probably deny it though; if he does, I suggest sending him to one of those 'Self-Help' classes."

"Perhaps. I'll see you later then, Edward."

"Bye Hawkeye." Ed tiptoed and pecked her cheek unceremoniously.

"Ed!" Hawkeye reprimanded but he only winked at her and shrugged.

"See you later!"

* * *

Please Review! 


End file.
